A Blessed Life
by ZhugeLiangT
Summary: Lu Bu's friend Chen Gong meets with Lu Bu to ask him to marry Nu Wa, Lu Bu refuses. But will he regret his decision? Warning : There is character death in it.


"Would you like some more Lord Lu Bu?" A handmaid happily asked Lu Bu as she held a bowl full of fruit. Lu Bu looked up at her and then looked at the fruit. He grabbed an apple and told her to leave him alone. She giggled and hopped off. A few moments later she returned with a jar of wine and cheerfully asked if he wanted some more. Lu Bu looked up and sweatdropped at her starry eyed look. He took the jar from her and again told her to leave him alone. She nodded happily and skipped off. A few more moments later she came back again with some meats and asked him if he wanted some meat. Lu Bu took the plate and stood up angry at her.

"I told you to leave me alone you stupid whore! I don't want to see your giggling, happy face again! Now leave me alone before I break you in half!" Lu Bu shouted at her. The handmaid gasped and ran off to the other handmaids. She giggled as she told them what just happened. Lu Bu sweatdropped and sighed as he sat back down in his chair.

After Lu Bu finished eating he got up. Before he was able to leave the kitchen he heard a knock on the door. He wondered who would be coming over at this time in the morning. One of the handmaids walked in and told him that Chen Gong had come to visit him. Lu Bu raised his eyebrows and told her to let him in. She nodded and walked off. A few minutes later Chen Gong walked to the kitchen and bowed to Lu Bu. Lu Bu returned the favor and bowed back. They took a seat and one of the handmaids brought drinks for them both. Lu Bu looked at Chen Gong curious in what would bring him over to visit him.

"What brings you here today Chen Gong? I wasn't expecting anyone today, especially not at this time of the morning." Lu Bu questioned Chen Gong. He just laughed a bit and nodded.

"I am sorry for coming unannounced at this hour; however, today my wife and I were out at the marked and saw a friend of my father at the marketplace. He invited us over his house for some drinks and food. Then he told her that the real reason he asked us over was that his daughter had recently turned 18 and was still not married, so he asked if I would be able to find a suitable husband for her." Lu Bu looked at him confused as Chen talked about the girl. He looked around and then interrupted Chen.

"So you are looking around here for someone to marry this girl?" Lu Bu asked him not fully understanding why he came over to him.

"Well… yes, I thought… that maybe, since you are not married, that you would be interesting in mee…" Lu Bu cut off Chen Gong in the middle of his thought.

"No, I don't need some little girl bothering me. After hearing about these little girls that fathers are trying to beg men to marry I know that there must be something wrong with her if she is 18 and not married yet. So what is it? Is she ugly?" Chen shook his head.

"No, she is actually quite attractive."

"Then she is as annoying as the handmaids that I have already?"

"No, she isn't like them at all really, I'm sure you would like her much better than them."

"Then what? She must be stupid? Weak? Can't cook or clean? There must be something wrong with her. So what is it?"

"Honestly, I don't think there is anything wrong with her. My wife and I have met with her and her father many times and we couldn't see anything wrong with her. She seems like she would make a good wife for you honestly. I think you two would go together well." Chen smiled. Lu Bu shook his head.

"How is it that she would make a good wife but has not been taken already? If she was that great then she would have been married already."

"Well there have been men that want to marry her and have offered themselves to marry her, but either her father refused the man to see his daughter or she refused to marry the men."

"Refused to be married? Who does this girl think she is? She sounds like a handful. I have no time to bother someone like that. Maybe someone else would want a woman who thinks she can do whatever she wants but no woman will act like that with me." Chen Gong apologized and told him that he will leave him now. Chen Gong left Lu Bu. Lu Bu then walked out the back with his Maelstrom.

Later in the afternoon, Lu Bu was outside sharpening his Maelstrom. He was so focused on it that he did not notice an older man standing behind him. The man waited several minutes wondering if Lu Bu would ever turn around and notice him. He finally decided to tap Lu Bu on the shoulder. Lu Bu swung Maelstrom around pointing it at the man scaring him half to death. Lu Bu looked at the trembling man and took his weapon to his side and waited for him to speak.

"Lord Lu Bu, I am sorry for sneaking up on you, I am Feng En. I talked to your friend Chen Gong yesterday." Feng En began. Lu Bu raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms waiting to hear what he wanted. "Well, the reason I came over to see you was to talk to you about my daughter, Feng Nuwa. I heard that you are the most feared warrior of the era and it would make me very happy to have you as a son-in-law if you would think of marrying…"

"I told Chen Gong that I'm not interested. If you have to beg men to have your daughter as a wife then she is not worthy of marrying me. I don't need to have a wife with something wrong with her." Lu Bu turned around to walk away. Feng En quickly got in front of Lu Bu and fell to his knees begging him to reconsider. Lu Bu glared down at him. "Go away old man; I don't have time for you to bother me with your pathetic attempt for me to marry your daughter. Go find some nobody to marry her."

Feng End sighed as Lu Bu left him kneeling on the ground. He stayed there for a few moments before finally getting up and walking home. As he got inside he saw Nu Wa sitting at the kitchen table drinking tea. He also noticed a second cup waiting by an empty seat. He walked over to her and said hello to her. Nu Wa looked up and smiled. She asked him to sit and poured some tea in the cup for him.

"Where did you go today father?" Nu Wa asked curiously.

"I went to meet this man, named Lu Bu, to talk to him about you. However, he seemed a bit stubborn and wouldn't listen to me to hear what I had to say. He was either too busy or just not in a good mood. But I'm not really sure. He seems like he would be a good husband for you, he is strong and known around the country as a fearsome man and he is not married so he would be perfect." Nu Wa laughed a bit and shook her head.

"Father, you don't need to worry so much about me. I will get a husband someday if it is meant to be; if not then I will just stay here and help around the house. I would take care of you." Feng En shook his head.

"No, we need you to have a husband; I don't want you to have to take up your time helping me. You need to think of yourself more and me less. One day I won't be here and I need to know that you won't be alone when that happens. You need a husband so that you can be protected too. I don't want you wasting your time waiting for a man to come around." Fen En drank his tea. Nu Wa nodded and finished her tea. She then went to bed.

The next day the sun was shining brightly in the afternoon sky. Lu Bu rode on Red Hare to the market to get some new arrows that the blacksmith made for him. Lu Bu hopped off his horse and started to go to the blacksmith. Right as he was almost there he nearly got hit by a black horse. He looked up angry and shouted at the person before seeing who it was.

"Watch out you scu…" He stopped himself from continuing what he was saying when he saw a young woman with straight brown hair staring down at him looking embarrassed. She quickly got down and bowed, apologizing several times to him. After a moment he shook his head. "Just be careful where you are going. What were you doing anyway that you almost hit me? Couldn't you see me standing here?"

"I… I'm sorry sir; I just wasn't paying attention I guess… I was deep in thought thinking about my father, and what he kept doing trying to get me a husband… but I don't want to bore you with that." She said to Lu Bu who raised his eyebrows.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Lu Bu in somewhat shock of seeing someone like her that he didn't really know what to say to her.

"Well this is the marketplace correct? I came to buy some things." She laughed. The blacksmith came over to them and handed Lu Bu a case of arrows. He bowed and Lu Bu bowed back.

"Here you go Lord Lu Bu; these are the arrows you asked for. I hope they are good for you." The blacksmith bowed again and walked off. Lu Bu opened the case to examine the tip of an arrow and the other end too. He nodded to himself and put it back in the case. The girl just stared at Lu Bu in shock.

"So you are the mighty Lu Bu that my father told me about?" She stared at him. Lu Bu blinked and felt a tint of blush form on his cheeks as she stared at him.

"Er… yes, why do you ask? Who are you?" Lu Bu stared at her. She bowed.

"I am Feng Nuwa, or just Nu Wa." Lu Bu's eyes grew wide. "My father told me that he met with you yesterday. I would like to apologize for him for bothering you. He shouldn't have come to you to ask you to marry me. I'm sure you have a wife and several concubines as it is. He is just worried that I will never be married.'

Lu Bu blinked and shook his head. "Uh… no, I'm not married and have no concubines. I'm sure he is just looking out for you."

"My father said that you seemed mad at his talking to you about me. I hope you can forgive him for his actions." Nu Wa bowed again.

"Don't worry about it. It's fine, I just get annoyed at fathers who bring over daughters just so that I will get them pregnant so they can have a son from the 'Mighty' Lu Bu, as they say to me. I figured it was the same with him too so I didn't want to be bothered." Nu Wa gasped and blushed.

"Oh no… he is just looking for someone to be my husband, not someone to just make me pregnant. I'm sorry that you took it the other way." Lu Bu laughed at her blushing. "Uh… I should go though; I don't want to keep bothering you."

"Well, if you must go. I will see you later then." Lu Bu nodded and she walked away smiling. Lu Bu got on Red Hare and rode home.

A week later, Lu Bu went to Chen Gong's house. He knocked on the door and a handmaid opened it. She gasped and stared at him happily. Lu Bu asked her to tell Chen Gong that he was here to talk to him. The handmaid nodded and stared at him with starry eyes. Lu Bu waited as she continued to stare at him. He yelled at her to hurry up. She gasped and ran off. A few minutes later Chen Gong greeted him and saw him into the house. Chen Gong's wife smiled at him and bowed.

"Lu Bu, what brings you here today? Please, take a seat and have a drink with us." Lu Bu sat down and Chen's wife poured tea for them all. Lu Bu drank some and looked at him.

"Well… a week ago, I was at the marketplace and saw Nu Wa. So I came here to ask you if you would tell me where this Feng En lives so that I can talk to him again." Chen Gong gasped.

"I thought you said you weren't interested? Changed your mind eh?" Chen laughed. Lu Bu sweatdropped and nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want. You know that all the other men that want me to marry their daughters are only looking for their daughters to be pregnant. It looks like this one actually just wanted me to marry her and not just get her pregnant. She seems different than the other girls that have been offered to marry me. So if you could tell me where he lives…" Lu Bu looked at him. Chen nodded and took out a piece of paper. He wrote down where Feng En lives and how to get there. Lu Bu finished the tea and nodded. They said their goodbyes and Lu Bu left for Feng En's house.

Lu Bu arrived at Feng En's house and got off Red Hare. He knocked on the door and Nu Wa answered it. She stared at him and blinked. She bowed and asked him to come in. Lu Bu walked in and sat down. She poured some tea and asked him what brought him to her house.

"I came to talk to your father, is he around?" She blinked and nodded slowly.

"Yeah…? He's home. I'll go get him for you." She walked out of the room and went to her father. A moment later, Feng En entered the room and bowed to Lu Bu. Lu Bu bowed back. They both sat back down and drank tea.

"Lord Lu Bu, I am quite surprised to see you here today. What brings you here?" Feng En smiled and drank tea. Lu Bu laughed a bit.

"Well… I came here to discuss the marriage of your daughter." Lu Bu nodded. Feng En gasped.

"Actually, Lord Zhao Yun has accepted the marriage proposal to be Nu Wa's wife." Lu Bu blinked. "I'm sorry Lord Lu Bu, I thought you weren't interested in my daughter so I kept looking and found Zhao Yun. He seemed happy to marry her."

"Are they already married?" Lu Bu asked him. Feng En shook his head. Lu Bu got up and left. Nu Wa walked back in the room and asked where Lu Bu went. Feng shrugged. Nu Wa looked out the window and saw Lu Bu riding away on Red Hare.

Later on, Lu Bu rode over to Zhao Yun's home. He shouted from outside for Zhao Yun to show himself. A handmaid looked out the door and gasped as she saw Lu Bu in full armor swinging around his Maelstrom as he sat on Red Hare. The handmaid ran back inside and closed the door. Lu Bu continued to yell at Zhao Yun from the outside. Finally after about ten minutes of yelling Zhao Yun came out with his armor on and spear in hand.

"What do you want Lu Bu? Why are you shouting at me?" Zhao Yun looked at Lu Bu confused.

"Who do you think you are scum! Who said you could think about taking Nu Wa as your wife?" Lu Bu shouted at him. Zhao Yun looked more confused.

"What? I was told you didn't want her, why are you mad that I am taking her as a wife?" Lu Bu glared at him. "Well, anyway I am not going to change my mind about marrying her so you can go away and marry Diao Chan or someone else."

Lu Bu rode left and right in a line in anger. "You will tell Feng En you change your mind or I will crush your puny skull!"

"I will not back down to the likes of you! My spear will take you down if you dare try anything!" Zhao Yun posed ready to fight if Lu Bu decided to attack.

"You worthless scum! Where is a real challenge! You are nothing but a puny little officer. I will have you eat your words!" Lu Bu charged at Zhao with Red Hare. He swung downwards at Zhao but the strike was blocked. Red Hare rode around Zhao and Lu Bu made a second strike but it was also blocked with a quick swing of Zhao's spear. Zhao quickly ran and jumped on a white horse that was tied up. He cut the rope with his spear and ran at Lu Bu. They exchanged several strikes which were all blocked by their opposition. Zhao tried to make an offensive against Lu Bu by swinging his spear quicker but each attack was still blocked by Lu Bu's powerful Maelstrom. This fight was going nowhere so Lu Bu backed up a bit and they stared at each other. They began getting tired from these back and forth blocks. Neither man was getting anywhere in their attacks.

"Just give up Zhao Yun! You can't defeat the 'Mighty' Lu Bu!" Lu Bu shouted at Zhao Yun to throw him off balance; however Zhao Yun just laughed at him.

"If you are so mighty then why have I deflected every attack that you have thrown at me? Face it Lu Bu, you are no better than I am. You can't defeat me. Go back home and stop bothering me so that I can go be with Nu Wa. I am the man she chose, not you. So there is no point in fighting!" Lu Bu fumed at his words and charged at him at full speed. He lifted Maelstrom up and swung it hard just to him Zhao's spear again, but this time with more force causing Zhao to recoil a bit. Zhao was stunned by his attack and quickly tried to regain his composure. Lu Bu came back for another strong attack but again was blocked. This time Zhao was ready and quickly swung hitting Lu Bu in the back with the side of his spear. Lu Bu turned around and glared at Zhao Yun. He then ran back at Zhao. Lu Bu lifted his Maelstrom up and swung it around his head. He smacked Zhao across the side of his head and knocked him right off his horse causing a wound on his left cheek. Lu Bu jumped down from Red Hare and walked slowly towards the fallen Zhao. He stared down at Zhao and laughed.

"You pathetic worm, how did you expect to beat me? You are not a challenge to me. And once I kill you I will be the husband of Nu Wa! There is nothing you can do about it either you scum! DIE!" He picked up his Maelstrom and went for the final death blow but Zhao rolled out of the way and kicked Lu Bu's legs out from under him. Lu Bu hit the ground with a thunderous thud. Lu Bu stared at the ground for a moment and shook his head. Zhao swung his spear down but Lu Bu dodged it by rolling out of the way and onto his back. They exchanged a few more strikes with Lu Bu still down on the ground. Lu Bu rolled back and got to his feet but was surprised by a quick attack from Zhao causing Lu Bu's Maelstrom to fall a few feet to the ground. Zhao jabbed his spear towards Lu Bu's heart but Lu Bu caught the spear by its pole an inch from his chest. They pulled the spear back and forth. Lu Bu finally kicked Zhao in the gut causing him to let go of the spear and tumble towards Lu Bu. Lu Bu turned the spear around and it stabbed Zhao in the stomach. Zhao looked down at his wound then looked back up at Lu Bu. Lu Bu pulled the spear quickly out of Zhao's gut and cracked it in two after hitting Zhao over the skull with it. Lu Bu then threw the broken spear aside and picked up Maelstrom. "You worm, this could have been avoided if you were just smart enough to back off. But now you will pay with your life!"

Lu Bu lifted Zhao to his feet by his neck. Zhao weakly tried to fight Lu Bu off but it was useless. Lu Bu punched Zhao in the face twice and stabbed him in the chest with Maelstrom. Zhao fell back but tried to maintain his balance. He fell down to one knee and coughed up blood. Everything started to get blurry for Zhao as he slowly started to lose and regain consciousness over and over. Lu Bu slowly stalked his fallen victim and stared down at him. Zhao Yun blinked and looked up at Lu Bu. He tried to ask for some mercy but Lu Bu was not going to fall for it. His rage and anger would not allow him to give any mercy at all to Zhao Yun. He raised his Maelstrom and with one quick strike took Zhao's life. Zhao fell to the ground dead like a rag doll. Lu Bu wiped the blood off Maelstrom and jumped on his Red Hare. He took one last look at Zhao Yun's dead body and rode off.

Two days later there was a knock at Lu Bu's door. A handmaid answered the door. She told Lu Bu that someone was here to see him. He went to the door and saw that it was Feng En. Lu Bu invited him in. They sat down and Lu Bu waited for Feng En to talk.

"I'm not sure if you know already, but it seems that Zhao Yun was brutally killed. I just found out today. It looks like my daughter is back to not having a husband again. She didn't even get to marry him and he was murdered. They don't know who could have done it though. They don't know of any enemies that he really had." Lu Bu nodded. "But now I have to look for a new husband for her."

"Well, if you have no one for her right now, I will take her as my wife." Lu Bu told him. Feng En acted surprised.

"You would Lord Lu Bu? But I thought you weren't interested at all?" He said to him. Lu Bu laughed.

"Oh, forget what I said the first time we met, it was a misunderstanding. I met your daughter and I would be happy to marry her." Feng En laughed and nodded. He looked at Lu Bu as he picked up a cup to drink and saw a wound on his right hand.

"Where did you get that cut from Lord Lu Bu?" Lu Bu looked down at his hand and nodded.

"Oh, it was just from a spear. It's nothing that won't heal up though." Feng En nodded slowly.

"So you were the one who killed Zhao Yun I suppose?" Lu Bu laughed.

"I guess you got me there. Then yes, I am the one that took care of him, I couldn't just sit there as that guy took the woman I was planning on marrying could I?" Feng En sighed and shook his head. He got up and started to leave. Lu Bu looked around and followed him.

"I am sorry Lord Lu Bu, but I don't think you are able to marry my daughter. You seem too violent and I don't think that is what I am looking for my daughter. I want my daughter to have a loving husband that will be able to protect her, but not a husband that would kill mercilessly like you did to Zhao Yun. I am sorry, but I must leave." Lu Bu was in shock as Feng En left. He just stood there staring as Feng faded into the distance. He shook his head and punched the wall. He then walked off for awhile.

Lu Bu got on Red Hare and rode to the blacksmith with his Maelstrom. He went to the blacksmith and bowed. The blacksmith bowed back and asked him what he could do for Lu Bu. Lu Bu handed him Maelstrom.

"There is a chip on the edge of the blade; I was hoping you could fix it for me." Lu Bu pointed to where the blade had a piece taking out of it. The blacksmith nodded and took it from him. He told Lu Bu that it would take about an hour to finish. Lu Bu agreed and walked off to see what was happening in the marketplace. He walked for a few minutes then saw a sight that he was happy to see. Nu Wa was standing at a cart staring at strawberries and talking to the woman selling them. Lu Bu stared at her. She picked up a few strawberries and compared them to each other trying to find the best ones. Lu Bu thought to himself that she looked beautiful standing there, very innocent looking. She picked out a few strawberries and the woman happily put them in a bag for her. Nu Wa paid the woman and happily walked off. Lu Bu decided that it was a good time to walk over to her. He went towards her and bowed to her. Her smile faded and she stared at him. Lu Bu blinked.

"So you killed Zhao Yun?" She said in a soft voice. Lu Bu laughed.

"Yeah, I figured there was no way that he wouldn't agree to break the marriage so I did the only thing I could do in the situation." Lu Bu laughed again. She shook her head. "What? It's not like it is any loss, now that he is gone you can be my wife and everything will be fine."

Nu Wa shook her head. Lu Bu blinked and looked at her. She slapped him hard across the face. "How could you just kill him like that! What were you thinking? Who do you think you are to just kill him because you wanted to marry me instead of him? Why didn't you say something if you wanted to marry me! That was extremely stupid of you to do! I am not marrying you!" Nu Wa was very angry at Lu Bu. She grabbed her things and stormed off. Lu Bu looked around and quickly caught up to her. She turned her head at him and glared. Lu Bu took her arm and turned her around.

"Hey, don't you yell at me. You are the one that acted like you wanted me then decided to be with him. There was no other way than to kill him. He was nobody important anyway. I am the most feared warrior this era has ever seen. No one would dare bother you with you by my side! You are going to be my wife because I said so!" Lu Bu pulled her close to him and brought her to Red Hare. She struggled and slapped him again.

"What are you doing? Get off of me Lu Bu! I don't want you to be my husband! I want to stay single and help out my father!" Lu Bu wasn't paying attention and put her up on Red Hare. He then jumped up on his horse too and rode off. Nu Wa constantly struggled but Lu Bu's strength was too much for her and she finally gave up for the moment. Nu Wa sighed and put her head on his shoulder waiting for them to finally stop.

It felt like they were riding forever when Red Hare finally slowed down. Nu Wa had fallen asleep from fatigue but awoke when she felt the horse slowing. She looked around hoping it was a dream but knew it wasn't when she saw Lu Bu was still holding her. She glared at him and demanded to know where he was bringing her. He made no comment. She asked again louder, but still received no response but an empty stare from Lu Bu. He rode into a barn and tied Red Hare up in the stable. Lu Bu jumped off of Red Hare and brought Nu Wa with him. He let her stand up but held her hand and made her go inside the house with him.

"What do you want with me Lu Bu! Why are you doing this? This is crazy! Can't you see this?" Lu Bu sat her down and locked the door. She quickly ran into a different room and looked around. There was no escape there, she checked each room hoping for a back door or anyway of leaving but found nothing. She then walked back to where Lu Bu was. She sat down on a chair and crossed her arms. She then talked to him in a sarcastic tone. "Well, now you got me here Lu Bu. What do you want now? Do you want to rape me or something? Here I am, come and rape me why don't you. I obviously have no where to go!"

Lu Bu yawned and walked into the kitchen. Nu Wa blinked and looked around. She was not thrilled to be taken away from her house, but she definitely was not thrilled about being ignored after being taken away. She decided to go into a bed room and locked the door. Lu Bu heard the door slam from Nu Wa and checked where she went. He shrugged and sat back down at the table to have a drink. After he finished his tea he went into another room and fell asleep.

Early next morning Nu Wa woke up and looked around. She noticed that she was still in that house, but at least Lu Bu was not bothering her. She looked around and saw that there was a bathroom in a room that was attached to the bedroom. She went in there and took a shower. After cleaning up herself she was about to redress when she saw a nice new outfit that was hanging in the closet. She looked around and decided to go to see it. She took it off the hanger and looked at the size and noticed it was her size. She looked around and went over to the mirror. She put it in front of her to see what she would look in it if she wore it. She decided it would look good on her and she put it on.

Nu Wa finally came out of the bedroom and checked around to see where Lu Bu was. She did not see him anywhere so she decided to quickly see if the door was still locked. It was. She sighed and went to the kitchen where she was very shocked to see food was already made and sitting there. Nu Wa sat down and looked at the food. Lu Bu came up behind her and told her to eat. She sweatdropped and refused. Lu Bu shrugged and sat down. He started to eat and said that it tasted really good. Nu Wa stared at the food and felt her stomach rumble with hunger. She did not want to eat because of Lu Bu, but she wanted to eat because she was so hungry. It did not take too long for her to being eating. Lu Bu quietly laughed as she ate her food up.

Lu Bu put away the plates as Nu Wa left the room. He came after her and sat down next to her. She looked away. Lu Bu watched her as she stared at the wall. He gently touched her back but she got up and went to a chair. She picked up a book and began to read. He laughed and went over to her. He just stood there watching her read. After a moment she looked up at him.

"So I see you like that outfit? I thought it would look good on you." Nu Wa looked down at her outfit and then blushed a bit.

"Oh… I'm sorry… I'll go put on my clothes…" Nu Wa went go get up but Lu Bu stopped her.

"No, that's fine. The outfit is for you anyway." Nu Wa blinked and looked at the outfit again. She quietly thanked him. Lu Bu nodded and sat down as she continued to read the book. He just watched her reading. Lu Bu had a cup of tea with him and he drank it as he sat there. Lu Bu watched for awhile but then ended up falling asleep. Nu Wa noticed and laughed a bit. She put down the book and walked over to Lu Bu. She stared at him sleeping and sighed. She wondered how she could be angry at him when he looks like that. She went to the bedroom and took a blanket from the bed. Then she went back to Lu Bu and covered him up with the blanket.

Later on that day Lu Bu woke up. He looked at the blanket and wondered how it got on him. He looked over where Nu Wa was sitting last but did not see her there. He wondered where she could have gone. Since he hid the key to the door he knew she could not have left the house. He saw her come out from the bathroom and she blinked.

"Oh? You woke up? How was your nap?" She asked him. He laughed.

"I guess I was more tired than I thought." He told her making her laugh too. They went into the living room again and talked for awhile. They talked about all kinds of things. Their conversation lasted most of the day.

After they had their dinner Lu Bu and Nu Wa went into the living room. Nu Wa sat down and Lu Bu went to the window. He looked outside and stared at the sky. Nu Wa watched him. After a moment Lu Bu told her to come to him. She walked over and looked up at the starry sky. Lu Bu pointed to the sky at a bright star. She stared at it and said that the sky looks beautiful. Lu Bu nodded. He then pointed at a shooting star and told her to make a wish. Nu Wa hugged his arm and nodded. They stood there staring at the stars when Nu Wa yawned.

"Tired?" Lu Bu asked her. She blushed and nodded. "Okay, let's go to sleep then."

Nu Wa went into the bedroom with a candle. She put the candle next to the bed and laid down. She was just about comfortable when Lu Bu came into the bedroom too. She looked up and blushed deeply when she saw he had no shirt on. He went over to her and slid into the bed. He gently kissed her lips and pulled her close to him. She at first tried to stop him but after a few moments wrapped her arms around him. Lu Bu stopped kissing her and blew out the candle before continuing.

The next day, after they were dressed and ate their breakfast, they decided that they should be married. Their love for each other was known since yesterday. They went outside and got on Red Hare. The two of them rode over to a church. Inside they saw a priest sitting down reading. Lu Bu walked over and asked him if he would marry them. The priest looked up and nodded. The two went down the aisle and stood in front of the priest. The priest asked their names and they told him their names.

"Do you, Lu Bu, take Nu Wa to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to love and cherish her, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, for better for worse, and forsaking all others, keeping yourself only unto her for so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Nu Wa looked up at Lu Bu as he answered and smiled.

"Do you, Nu Wa, take Lu Bu to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love and cherish him, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, for better for worse, and forsaking all others, keeping yourself only unto her for so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." The two smiled at each other.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride." Lu Bu pulled her close to him and kissed her deeply. They went out of the church and jumped on Red Hare. They rode back to Lu Bu's house. As they got there Chen Gong and his wife were riding down the street in a carriage. They stopped when they saw Lu Bu and Nu Wa. Chen Gong got out and looked at Lu Bu. Red Hare rode over to the carriage and they hopped off.

"Chen Gong, you know Nu Wa, we just got married." Lu Bu laughed at Chen Gong's shocked expression. Chen Gong's wife came out and said that she is very happy for the both of them. Chen Gong agreed. Lu Bu and Nu Wa thanked them. Chen said that they were off for a carriage ride and invited the newlyweds to come with them. Lu Bu and Nu Wa agreed and the four got into the carriage. Nu Wa looked at Chen Gong's wife's belly.

"So, when will the baby come?" She happily asked her. Chen's wife thought for a moment.

"Well it has been about 8 and a half months since I got pregnant so I think it shouldn't be much longer until I give birth. I hope it is a little boy and is just like his father." She said happily holding her husband's hand. Nu Wa smiled and nodded. They looked outside at the views that they had as the carriage rode around the park. They could see the flowers blossoming, the birds singing, small children playing around in the grass; it was a very peaceful scene.

As the weeks went by the four of them, Lu Bu, Nu Wa, Chen Gong and his wife all became closer friends. They went out together on many occasions. The two couples were closer than ever. Then the day came, Chen Gong heard a scream from the bedroom and ran in. His wife told him that she is going to give birth now. He gasped and quickly helped her into the carriage. Lu Bu and Nu Wa heard the noise and ran over to see what was wrong. Chen told them what was happening and they got into the carriage as well. They got the carriage going as quickly as possible. Before they knew it they were already at the hospital. They stopped outside the hospital and helped Chen's wife inside to the doctor. Lu Bu and Nu Wa helped them out but once the doctor took her in they had to wait in the waiting room. They wished Chen Gong luck and they sat down.

After about an hour Chen Gong happily ran out. He grabbed Lu Bu and Nu Wa's hands and stood them up. He had a huge smile on his face.

"I'm a father! She gave birth to a little boy, Chen Lian." Nu Wa smiled and Lu Bu patted him on the back.

"Oh Lord Chen! I am so happy for you two. I know you must be so happy." Chen nodded and told them to come see his son. They went into the room and saw his wife holding a small baby in her arms. They walked over to her and congratulated her. She smiled and showed them their baby. Nu Wa gasped and said that he is adorable. Lu Bu nodded and said that he looks like his father. Chen smiled and kissed his wife's cheek. The four of them stared at the baby as it stared up at them. Chen Lian let out a cute cooing sound and they all awed at it. Chen's wife kissed Lian on the forehead and he snuggled close to her. They all watched as he yawned and fell asleep.

"Aw, Chen your son is so cute. I am so happy for both of your. You definitely deserve to be happy and I can tell that you are very happy." They nodded. The doctor came in and told Lu Bu and Nu Wa that they have to go so that the doctors can finish everything up and let Chen, his wife and son go home. They agreed and told them that they would talk to them later.

Later that day at Lu Bu's house Lu Bu and Nu Wa were talking to each other about Chen's new son. They seemed very happy about it. There was a knock at the door and Lu Bu answered it. It was Chen Gong. Lu Bu came outside and greeted him. Chen bowed and thanked him for being there for him.

"Lu Bu, you have always been such a good friend to me. I just want to thank you for being there for me for such an important time. It means a lot to me." Lu Bu smiled.

"You are my friend; of course I would be there for you." Lu Bu laughed. Chen smiled and nodded.

"Lu Bu, you don't know how good I feel. This is the happiest day of my life, my best friend, my best friend's love, my love and my son all together with me. I can't express how happy I am in words. I don't think life could get much better than this. I am truly blessed to have such a great life. I hope that your marriage is as good as mine is, but I am sure it will be though. You two seem to be very much in love too. I would like you to be the godfather to my son and Nu Wa the godmother. There is no one else that would be better for it." Lu Bu nodded.

"Of course Chen, it would make us very happy to be the godparents of your child. It would be an honor for us to. Thank you." Chen smiled.

"I just hope I can raise my son right, I want my son to be raised right. I want him to be very happy and have nothing bad happen to him. I want the best for my son. There is nothing I wouldn't do for my son." They sat down and Nu Wa came out too with tea. The three of them drank some tea.

"Chen, my friend, if there is anything you need from either of us, just know that we would be happy to help you." Nu Wa agreed. Chen Gong thanked them and said that he will do that.

"Well, I should go home now. I want to be close to my wife and son. I will talk to you tomorrow though. Sleep well you two. You are the best friends I could ever ask for. I want you two to know that I love you guys very much." Lu Bu and Nu Wa smiled and they said their goodbyes. Lu Bu and Nu Wa went inside as Chen left. They went to bed.

The next morning came, it was a beautiful morning. The sun was shining brightly and the birds were singing beautifully. Lu Bu and Nu Wa had a nice breakfast together as they thought happily about what Chen Gong said the night before. They felt very blessed to have such a good friend that cared about them so much. They decided that they would bring over a cake to Chen and his wife later since Chen was so nice to them. After their breakfast was done they began to make the cake. Just before it was done a knock was on the door. Lu Bu wondered who was there and went over to the door. Lu Bu opened the door and saw Chen Gong's wife there. Nu Wa asked who it was at the door and Lu Bu shouted over to her who it was. Nu Wa quickly came out to the door and bowed.

"Oh! We were just coming over to give you a cake, it is just about done so if you want you can either call Chen Gong and ask him to come over or we can bring over the cake when it is done." Nu Wa said happily. Chen Gong's wife shook her head slowly. "What is it? Why do you look sad?"

"Chen Gong… he passed away last night during his sleep. I thought he was just really tired when he didn't wake up when I called him. But after awhile I checked on him and he wasn't breathing." Lu Bu and Nu Wa's jaw dropped at that. They did not know what to say. They were very shocked to hear that. Nu Wa hugged Chen Gong's wife and held her close. Lu Bu sighed heavily. Chen Gong's wife cried. Nu Wa dried her eyes with a handkerchief. Chen's wife said that she has to go and talk to the funeral grounds owner to get a burial place and get ready for the funeral. They nodded and watched her leave. Lu Bu sat down and rested his head in his hand. He was deeply upset about what happened. Nu Wa sat with him and wrapped his arms around her.

"I can't believe it. How could he die now? He was so happy last night and now he is not around anymore. Why did he have to die now? He wanted to help his son and make sure that he was raised right. I can't believe this happened." Lu Bu shook his head. Nu Wa hugged him and sighed. She rubbed his back and held him close. "We have to help Chen Gong's wife out with things now. Chen Gong would have wanted it that way…"

"We can help her in anyway possible. Chen Gong's memory will not be lost though, we will tell his son everyday how nice of a man his father was and what great things he has done for his family and for the country. He will know that his father was a great man." Lu Bu nodded and smiled at her. "He will always be in our heart and we will never forget him. But we can't be sad for him, he is in heaven and we have to be strong for his wife and son. We can't be sad."

"Yes, Chen wouldn't want us being sad. He would want us to be strong for him. We have to try to find the brighter side of this. We will have to help out the Chen family. I have some extra money saved up so we can use that for anything that the two of them would need. And our house is big enough for several people to live in so we will ask her to move in with us so that it would be easier to help her." Nu Wa nodded and told her that it was a very good idea. Lu Bu nodded. "Then it is deiced, we will tell her to move in here and we will take them as our own family."

"Yes, but Lu Bu… there is something I need to tell you." Nu Wa looked up at Lu Bu. "Something that will cheer you up some more. I think it will make you very happy really. It will change out life for good."

"Oh? What is that?" Lu Bu asked curious. Nu Wa looked up at him and kissed his cheek. She had a sweet smile come across her lips. Lu Bu raised his eyebrows wondering what it could be that she wants to tell him.

"Lu Bu… I'm pregnant…"


End file.
